


WinterIron Hates the Winter

by Purple_ducky00



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tony and Bucky hate the cold, cuddling for warmth, issues with the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky and Tony both hate the cold… maybe they can deal with it together
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	WinterIron Hates the Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowing_river](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [flowing_river](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> This is based on flowing_river's short prompt **Cuddling on the couch**

Tony Stark hates winter. 1.) It’s cold. 2.) His parents were killed in the winter. 3.) Snow. 4.) Did he mention that it’s fucking cold? If Pepper didn’t need him to attend board meetings in person or if villains didn’t attack, Tony would never leave the Tower in the winter.

The arc reactor in his chest didn’t take well to cold, drawing heat from the rest of his body which left him constantly feeling cold. Anyone living in the Tower can affirm that they heard him grumbling at least once each winter about the cold.

Today, he comes in from a meeting with Pepper and he’s shivering. “JARVIS, can you up the heat a few degrees. It’s frigid in here.” And he flops on the couch, causing it to make an “oof” sound.

James Barnes is lying on the couch with a blanket covering him! Tony hops off and apologizes. “I’m sorry! Didn’t realize you were here. I can go.”

“It’s just so cold!” Barnes shivers. “Why is it cold?”

“It’s the arm, isn’t it?” Tony queries as he reveals the arc reactor. “Welcome to the club.”

“Want to join me? Maybe we can help each other.” Bucky lifts up the blanket.

Tony doesn’t need to be asked again. “You got it Buckaroo! Scoot over a bit. Want to watch a movie?”

“Sweetheart, as long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do.” Bucky flirts. He moves back a little as Tony settles on the couch in front of him. JARVIS queues up _Wonder Woman_ as the two men cuddle to keep the heat between them.

Rhodey finds them a few hours later, sleeping as the credits to the move are finishing up. He smiles and turns out the lights, letting them sleep.


End file.
